Paper Airplanes and Silent Dates
by MediumDripKlaine
Summary: It was a usual Friday afternoon for Kurt Hummel until a quiet boy and a paper airplane turned it into something much more.


**I came up with this idea about a week ago, and the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to write it. So I did. It gave me a little break from my other fic, Hearts Flying High, and I think the break was good. I feel much more inspired to finish HFH now :)**

**This ended up being twice as long as I'd originally planned, but I'm fairly happy with the outcome.**

**Anyway, enough of me. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>For Kurt, it was just an ordinary afternoon of classes. He'd been used to his schedule by now, a schedule that he had been following for the past three months. He shuffled into the overly-crowded lecture hall, willing the next hour of his life to be over so he could finally go home for Spring Break. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his Intro to Broadcasting class, he just didn't have the desire to be there on that particular day.<p>

He rushed down the aisle as he quickly sent a few final texts to Rachel—he needed to make sure she was packing and would be ready for their road trip home as soon as he was out of class—and didn't notice the man standing in his way until it was too late. He ran straight into him, sending his books to the ground and himself into the slightly shorter boy's arms. He began apologizing over and over, but the boy said nothing. Instead, he steadied Kurt before kneeling down and picking up Kurt's books to hand back to him.

"Thank you," Kurt said softly, his red face doing very little to hide his embarrassment.

The boy still didn't say anything. He simply smiled before taking his seat on the other end of the lecture hall.

_Great_, Kurt thought. _I run into him, he doesn't say a word to me, and then he sits as far away as possible._ He took a seat in the desk closest to him and braced himself for what he knew would be one of the slowest fifty minutes of his life. And he was right. As his professor droned on and on for the next forty minutes, Kurt absentmindedly looked around the room until his eyes stopped on the boy he'd run into at the beginning of class. He had to admit, the boy was quite attractive. He had darker hair that was lightly gelled, just enough to keep his curls neatly in place, and the few seconds Kurt had looked into his eyes were enough to make him melt inside. Not to mention the fact that the bow tie around his neck was quite adorable.

Kurt snapped out of his current thoughts when his professor began discussing their final project of the semester—a video that could potentially be broadcast on the school's channel. The project with the highest grade would be the one who got this honor. The video not only had to be relevant to the student, but it had to be about a quickly-growing topic of great importance. _Wonderful_, Kurt thought. _I'll have this thing done in no time_. Videos were something he'd never had any problems with. However, Kurt was almost unable to hold back a groan when his professor told each of them to find a partner to do the project with. Partner work had never been one of Kurt's favorite things. In high school, he was the underdog. No one wanted to be partners with the out gay kid whose only extracurricular activity consisted of "prancing around a choir room," and college wasn't much better. Though people were a little more accepting in New York than they were in Ohio, he was still an outcast.

The class finally ended and Kurt slowly packed his stuff up as the room cleared out. Just as he was about to place the last book in his bag, he saw a paper airplane land right in front of him. He curiously looked around, thinking everyone had already left the room, but saw the quiet boy still in his seat smiling back at him. Kurt saw him nod towards the ground, so he picked up the airplane and began unfolding it, revealing a note written on the inside.

_Would you like to be partners? It said in nearly perfect script._

Kurt stared at the paper for a few seconds before pulling his pencil back out of his backpack and replying.

**Sure, but what's the catch?**

He threw it back and watched as the boy scribbled something in reply and send it back.

_No catch. I just thought you would make a great partner. You always seem to know what's going on. So, what do you say? Want to give me your email so we can talk over break?_

Kurt knew if he didn't accept the boy's offer, he would probably be stuck with someone far less capable of acing the project. Not to mention the fact that spending time with someone as attractive as the curly-haired boy didn't exactly hurt anything.

**KHummel nyuniversity . com Are you going to tell me your name, stranger, or would you prefer I guess?**

Kurt noticed a smile pulling on the corner of his lips and almost thought he'd heard a quiet chuckle as the boy threw the paper airplane back in his direction.

_Ok, KHummel. My email is BAnderson nyuniversity . com My name's Blaine._

Blaine Anderson. Not a bad name. It had a nice ring to it.

**Kurt**

That was all he wrote. He thought it was silly that they were throwing paper airplanes back and forth when they could simply walk up to one another and have a conversation, but there was something intriguingly amusing about getting to know each other this way. He tore his eyes away from Blaine when his phone buzzed on the desk in front of him. It was a text from Rachel.

Kurt. Where are you? I'm ready to leave whenever you are.

Kurt sent a quick reply and picked up the airplane in front of him.

_It's nice to meet you, Kurt. Would you like to email me your ideas as soon as you get the chance so that I can send mine in reply?_

**I can do that, though it will most likely be tomorrow morning. I've got quite a bit of driving to do tonight.**

_That's fine._

His phone buzzed again and he shoved it in his pocket without reading Rachel's text.

**Great. Well, I have to go. My roommate is asking me where I am. I'll talk to you later?**

_Of course. Do you need this paper?_

Kurt replied and looked his last message over a few times before standing up and grabbing his things. He folded the paper airplane for the last time and threw it back to Blaine before disappearing through the front door, missing the grin on Blaine's face when he read Kurt's last note.

**No, you keep it. I won't forget your name, Blaine Anderson.**

* * *

><p>"There you are, Kurt. What took you so long?" Immediately after Kurt walked through the front door of their apartment, Rachel began lugging her suitcase across the threshold and into the hallway. Kurt quickly grabbed one of his from his room and followed her out into the parking lot.<p>

"Sorry," he said as he made his way to his car. "We have to do some stupid video project for my Intro to Broadcasting class and I was setting up a few things with Blaine." He unlocked his car as they approached.

"Blaine?" Rachel threw her suitcase in the trunk. "Who's that?"

"He's just my partner," Kurt shrugged. "I don't really know anything about him but his name"

"Well, you better be glad you have an excuse because I don't know about you, but I am ready to be home. Finn said he has something really special planned for this weekend."

"What more can happen? You're already engaged." They made their way back to the apartment to gather the rest of their things and locked the door behind them. "Oh my gosh, Rachel. If he wants to elope, please tell me you aren't _actually_ crazy enough to go through with it."

"Kurt, calm down. You know we decided to wait to get married until we've both graduated. I mean, I'd ideally like to live in the same _state_ as my husband."

"I just never know with you anymore." He closed the trunk and walked to the driver's door. "Are we ready?"

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Kurt emailed Blaine back the next morning as promised, explaining the few ideas he had. They mostly consisted of the effects of bullying and ways to keep it from happening. It was something he'd personally been through a thousand different times and he hoped that would give him an edge on the project.<p>

He sat at his desk as he skyped Rachel. She was trying to decide what to wear on her date with Finn later that night and there was no one better to ask than Kurt. He buried his face in his hands when she held up a sweater with a squirrel on it, claiming it was one of the few she had at home, before he guided her towards an outfit she'd recently worn to a play they'd gone together to see.

He was just about to ask her to find a few pairs of shoes for him to choose from when he heard a high-pitched beep, signaling an incoming email. _It's probably just spam_, he thought, but was surprised when he realized Blaine had already emailed him back. It'd only been half an hour since he'd sent the first email to him.

"Um, Rachel." Kurt knew he sounded distracted, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He waited for Rachel to reappear on his screen before continuing. "I need to go. I've got some things I need to get worked out." He looked on the floor behind her and noticed a few pair of shoes lined up against the wall. "Go with the dark wash jeans you bought a few weeks ago and wear your black boots. There's no way Finn could resist you in those. Your ass looked fantastic."

She laughed. "Thank you, Kurt." She disappeared from view once again, returning with two different necklaces. "Which one?"

"The one on the left." He watched as she examined it herself and nodded. "Goodbye Rachel."

She sat the necklaces down and looked into the camera. "Say hi to Blaine for me."

Kurt rolled his eyes and closed out of Skype before anxiously switching tabs. He pulled up his email and opened the most recent one.

**To: KHummel**

**From: BAnderson**

**RE: Intro to Broadcasting Project**

_Hey, Kurt!_

_I'm glad you made it home safely. Your ideas sound fantastic, and it's something I can really relate to as well, as unfortunate as that sounds. I can't wait to see how this final project turns out. I guess for now, we can come up with a few details. You know, what we want in our video, when we're going to film things, who we're going to use; those types of things._

_In the meantime, I thought we could get to know one another a little better. We _are_ going to be partners after-all. I'll go first, and then you can introduce yourself a little more as well._

_First of all, you know my name is Blaine Anderson. I'm a freshman majoring in journalism. Someday, I would like to work for the New York Times. I know, I know. Big ambitions, huge dreams, high improbability, right? What can I say? You have to believe in something. You need _something_ that keeps you moving forward to be the best you can be or you'll never have the drive needed to reach your full potential._

_I live in New York now, but I'm originally from Westerville, Ohio. I graduated from Dalton, the private, all boys boarding school I transferred to my sophomore year, and before that, I attended public school. I made quite a few friends at Dalton, a few of which followed me to New York. Wes and David happen to be my two roommates, and Nick and Jeff live together next door. (They're actually _together_ together. I know, random information. I've been told I provide a lot of that.) Wes and David like to try to set me up with guys a lot, and that gets tiring at times. As if I can't find a boyfriend myself. (I guess I never mentioned that I'm gay. Well… I am. I hope that doesn't change anything and that you'd still like to be partners.)_

_I have two pets living with me. Their names are Cosmo and Wanda and they are my two well-fed gold fish. (I know you're laughing at their names, but don't make fun of me. I loved that show when I was younger and happened to be drugged up on cough medicine when I named them.) Wes and David don't have any pets themselves. I wouldn't want them responsible for any living creature. They can barely keep themselves alive, let alone a pet._

_Well, I guess this is getting pretty long. I can always tell you more about myself in the next email (That is assuming I haven't scared you off by now and you actually reply), but this is a start for now. I'd love to get to know you a little better as well, but only if you're comfortable telling me._

_Well, I'll talk to you later, Kurt._

_Blaine_

Kurt couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on his face as he read the email. This Blaine was someone Kurt could definitely see himself becoming friends with. He was charming even through email. And he was gay. That was the part of the email Kurt had stopped on, rereading the line a few times, just to make sure he hadn't misinterpreted anything. But he didn't. He couldn't. There wasn't anything open to interpretation. Blaine's simply said "I'm gay." He had to admit, there was something in him that provided a glimmer of hope. Maybe Blaine would turn out to be the best partner he would ever have, especially if his bullying also had to do with his sexuality.

Kurt took a sip of his coffee and opened a new email

**To: BAnderson**

**From: KHummel**

**RE: Intro to Broadcasting Project**

_Bonjour, Blaine!_

_Thank you for caring about my well-being. It'd be a shame if something happened and I wasn't able to be your partner, wouldn't it? It is unfortunate that you were bullied as well, but maybe that will help us to make this project the best it can be and we'll win! I have to admit, I feel a little better knowing I'm not the only one in our lovely duo who hasn't had the easiest past._

_Would you like to meet up when we get back from spring break so we can go over things a bit more? I feel like other than the overall idea and a few minor details, there's not much we can really do until we're together bouncing ideas off of each other. _

_I'd love to get to know you better. (And don't worry about me being afraid to tell you something. For some reason, I have a feeling that I'll actually have a problem with _oversharing_. Just let me know if I'm rambling too much.) I'm a freshman as well, majoring in theater. I can't really say much about your future goals, other than I genuinely hope you achieve them, because I'm dealing with the impossible too. Or nearly impossible at least. My dream role would be anything on Broadway of course, but I'm not naive enough to believe that will happen without dedication and a tough fight. I'd really like to make that happen though. In the meantime, I just love to perform. Singing is something I've always enjoyed._

_It's bizarre that you're from Westerville, because I'm from Lima. I've driven through Westerville quite a few times and my glee club even competed against yours at sectionals. What were they called? The Warblers or something like that? Were you ever a part of glee club? I went to public school my entire life. McKinley high aka my own personal hell. I was so happy to finally get out of that place and move to New York, though leaving my family behind was a bit hard. I live with my dad and my stepmom (My mom died when I was younger). My stepbrother used to live with me, but moved out after we graduated. He's actually engaged to my best friend and roommate. The one I told you about yesterday._

_I have to admit, I was a bit shocked when you said you were gay (I had to reread it a few times to make sure I was reading it right). Not that it's a bad thing at all, and I'd never decide to not be your partner over something like that. I… I'm actually gay myself. If my high-pitched voice didn't already give that away yesterday, well, now you know. That was the reason I was bullied in high school and the reason I feel so strongly about this topic. I feel like we really have something great going here and I challenge any of the other partners to come up with something even half as wonderful as our final broadcast will be. Sorry about Wes and David trying to set you up, though. I know how that can be. Rachel is always trying to find someone for me, but I'd rather do that myself. Not to mention, she tends to find the guys she _thinks_ I'd like, not the ones I would actually enjoy being around._

_I would love to meet your fish sometime. It was always a dream of mine to have two talking goldfish who would grant my every wish. Tell me, do you talk to them? Do they give you what you want? Okay, I'm laughing at the thought of you peeking into the bowl and asking them for favors. I guess I shouldn't laugh all that much. I _do_ talk to Smokey. Smokey is my cat. He was a stray I found outside my house right before I came to college and I didn't have the heart to leave him there, so he moved to New York with me._

_Okay, I should probably stop rambling now. I told you I tend to get a bit carried away. I do believe this email is longer than the one you sent me. I guess that's what happens when two complete strangers are getting to know each other, isn't it? Well, I should be going for now. I have a few errands to run before visiting some of my friends from high school. Apart from Rachel, I haven't seen anyone since Christmas. I'll be looking forward to your next email :)_

_Goodbye, Blaine._

_Kurt_

He reread the email and pressed send once he was satisfied with it. He shut his laptop and continued getting ready before heading out of his house. He hopped into his car with a smile on his face, all too eager to read the email he knew would be waiting for him when he returned.

* * *

><p>"Hey, bud, where are you going?"<p>

Kurt heard his dad's voice coming from the living room as he rushed through the front door, eager to check his emails. "Hey, dad." He slowed his pace and appeared in the doorway. Rachel was sitting on the couch next to Finn looking through a magazine as the two men watched a game on the TV.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I-I just have some things to do before meeting up with Mercedes later tonight. Not to mention, I have to change and come up with the perfect outfit to meet her new boyfriend."

"Kurt, you know it's _her_ boyfriend, right?" Finn joked.

Kurt wasn't amused. "Yes, _Finn_, I do. It doesn't mean I don't want to look presentable."

"Besides, Kurt already has a man of his own," Rachel said under her breath, too quiet for anyone to hear, though somehow Kurt had a feeling he knew what she'd said.

"Well, don't take too long. It'd be nice to see you for a little bit during your break, you know." Burt sat back in his chair and relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, dad. I promise I'll spend some time with you on Monday before we eavesdrop on the new glee club members." He readjusted the strap on his shoulder and turned to leave.

"Say hi, to Blaine for me."

Just as before, Kurt rolled his eyes and ignored her as he made his way upstairs. He threw his bag on his bed and sat down at his desk, impatiently waiting for his laptop to come on. He really needed to invest in a phone with internet capabilities. He would've been able to check his mail hours ago.

He logged into his computer and wasn't a bit surprised when he had seven new emails. His eyes searched for a certain address and paused when he reached the last unopened one, sent just twelve minutes after Kurt had sent his. He opened it up and immediately noticed the length.

**To: KHummel**

**From: BAnderson**

**RE: Intro to Broadcasting Project**

_Kurt,_

_What makes you believe you're superior to the many other students in that classroom? I'm sure you'd be easily replaceable (Though, I really wouldn't want anything to happen to you. You seem like the kind of guy that would get along with everyone if given the chance. And I kind of enjoy talking to you. This is nice.) I absolutely believe that we can get the highest grade. I don't know how familiar you are with making videos, but I've done quite a bit in the past four years, so to everyone else? Bring. It. On. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are going to kill this thing._

_Meeting up after break seems great. I'm actually staying in New York this week (I had a few things I had to do and I got a call about thirty minutes ago confirming my interview for an internship. Can you believe it? I actually got an interview for an internship at the FREAKING NEW YORK TIMES! Don't ask me how. I guess it's because I "would bring a rare and unique viewpoint to the staff and already have tremendous talent" as they put it.) Would you like to meet in the library? Third floor? They have comfortable couches in the corner where the outlets are. You can choose the time and date if you'd like. I don't know when you're getting back or when your other classes are. I'm always done by 2:00, so any time after that is okay with me._

_I'm glad you're just as willing to get to know each other. I haven't been able to make too many friends in New York yet, and I have a feeling I may have made a new one. Have I? Sorry if I'm moving too fast here. I mean, what you consider this little "getting to know each other" thing may just be so we don't end up killing each other while working on our project. I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry about that. You don't have to worry about oversharing though. I'll be happy to listen to whatever you'd like to say. I know how it can be to just want to say everything when you've had to keep it in for so long. Trust me. _

_It's nice to know that you're just as new to this entire college experience as I am. At least, I'm assuming you are since you're a freshman. Theater sounds amazing, though. I used to love going to musicals when I was younger, but I haven't been to one in years. I think I was about fourteen when I saw my last one. I bet you'll be up on one of those stages one day, and you'll knock everyone out of their seats. You know why? Because you sound just like I do. You're motivated, and I know I'm sure not going to give up until I get exactly what I want. But like you said, in the meantime, all we can do is what we love. I love to write, so I do. You love to perform, so you do. Who knows? Maybe one day we could be the next Rodgers and Hammerstein. You would be the Rodgers to my Hammerstein of course. I'm not too great at coming up with the melodies to go along with lyrics._

_You're from Lima? My grandparents used to take me there all the time when I was younger. I believe there's a little park or something right outside of town? I don't know much more about it seeing as it's been years since I was there. I can't believe we grew up less than two hours away from each other. Small world, isn't it? Indeed, our glee club was The Warblers, though I was never a part of it. I would've liked to have been, but there were complications and it was never the right thing for me. Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff were all a part of it, though. I bet you actually watched them perform a time or two. McKinley. That means you were a part of New Directions! They used to talk about them all the time and how amazing they were. Apparently the female lead/soloist was quite talented. Did you guys have a male soprano as well? They always joked about how they wished I could go to the competitions and hear that boy because I'd instantly fall in love. Just another one of their many failed attempts to set me up. Haha._

_I take it you're close to your family? (Sorry to hear about your mom. That must have been though losing her at such a young age.) Sometimes step-parents can be even better than actual parents, though. Is it weird to have your best friend and your brother engaged? You always hear about how awkward that is, and I'm not sure how that would work out. My brother, Cooper, is much older than I am, so I don't have to worry about that. Plus, going to an all-boys school didn't exactly give me the opportunity to become close friends with too many girls._

_You… you're gay as well? Well, I certainly know how to pick my partners, don't I? Your voice didn't give anything away to me, though. I didn't even notice anything different to be honest. I don't see how anyone could bully you, though. Not for being gay. Not for anything else. You seem like one of the nicest people I know, and I've only just met you. I wouldn't worry about Wes and David too much. They'll continue until I find a boyfriend myself, and even then, I'm sure they'll still introduce me to eligible bachelors. When will our friends realize that when we meet the right guy, everything will just fall into place? It should be easy to talk to that person, shouldn't it? I feel like with every guy they introduce me to, it's always boring conversations and awkward glances. It's nice to know my friends aren't the only crazy ones, though. I mean, I'm only 19. I have plenty of time to find a boyfriend._

_If you make fun of my fish, you're never going to meet them. They have low self-esteem. They're a bit…. Round. Maybe I feed them too much. Unfortunately, they don't have magical powers, but they are a good distraction while in the middle of a term paper. Plus, if you press your nose against the glass, it looks like their eyes bulge out of their head. When you get back, you'll have to come over and see for yourself. Do I get to meet Smokey the cat? I had a kitten when I was little, but once we found out I was allergic, my mom and dad got rid of him. I cried for a week straight. I'm not as allergic now, and even if I was, I wouldn't care. That makes me sound stupid doesn't it?_

_You aren't rambling. Well, maybe you were, but it's adorable. I think this email is longer than yours, though. Do I win? I hope you have fun with your friends tonight! It's great seeing people after you've been away for a couple of months. I wish you luck if they… uh… well, try to set you up. Or I guess maybe you could actually like the guy this time. I mean, he would probably like you. Of course he would. Not that every gay guy is after you. Well, I mean, it's not like they wouldn't have reason to like you. Actually, I should just let you go get ready now… You can just email me back when you get home. Or, no. I don't mean you _have_ to email me back. I just meant you can if you wanted to… I just mean you don't have to email me back right away._

_Ok. I'm just going to stop and say goodbye. Goodbye, Kurt._

_Blaine_

_P.S. Like I said before, I really do hope you have a good time tonight._

Kurt laughed as he read the email, but even more so when he read the last paragraph. If he were talking to Blaine in person, he would've interrupted him and told him to calm down. His rambling was adorable, though. Adorable. Oh man, he had it bad. And what did Blaine mean when he called Kurt's rambling adorable? Maybe he was reading into it. Not all gay guys are out to date him. Blaine didn't even know he was gay when he asked them to be partners.

Kurt took a few deep breaths before beginning his reply.

**To: BAnderson**

**From: KHummel**

**RE: Intro to Broadcasting Project**

_Mr. Anderson,_

_I guess if I'm so easily replaceable, you should try to find a replacement. I hope you don't really want to, though. I don't think you're quite so replaceable. I mean, where else will I find a man who only speaks to me via paper planes and emails? Plus, it sounds like I could use your expertise when it comes to video-making. I can do pretty well myself, but I'll take every little bit of help I can get._

_YOU GOT AN INTERVIEW FOR A POSSIBLE INTERNETSHIP AT THE NEW YORK TIMES? BLAINE! THAT IS FREAKING INCREDIBLE! I'm so happy for you. I bet you can feel my excitement through the screen. When is your interview? You know, I've been known to help my friends out with their wardrobes, so if you ever need _my_ expertise, I'd gladly help. Not that you need it. From what I've seen of you, you're always very nicely dressed. You have to tell me all about the interview as soon as you get out of it. They'll take one look at you and see that you look the part. I guess this means I can be jealous of you, doesn't it? You're living your dream before I even have the chance to pursue mine. But anyway, I'd love to meet in the library. I'll be back a week from tomorrow, so would you like to meet next Sunday night? Maybe if we have a few rough outlines of what we'd like to do, we can try to get some things done during the week. 7:30 work for you? If not, just let me know._

_Blaine, I think we're definitely friends now. Friends who only communicate through text, yes, but friends nonetheless. I can't believe this all started because I ran into you by accident. Have I said I'm sorry enough? Because I am. I guess that's what I get for texting before class._

_You haven't been to a musical since you were fourteen? I should take you to one sometime. I'm always informed of the best ones currently going on, so I could assure you that you'd love it. I just love the idea of telling an entire story through song. Music allows you to get in touch with your emotions more than anything else, don't you think? It's a shame you weren't in the Warblers. Maybe we could've seen each other back in high school. Although… I guess you would've if you'd listened to Wes and David for once. Our glee club _did_ have a male soprano. Um… that… that male was… uh… me. Heh. I told you I had a high voice. It's both a gift and a curse. The curse being that Rachel was always the one to steal the lead solos because the judges would be more likely to enjoy "a female singing a male part rather than a male singing the solo." It really irritated me at times, but I've gotten over it by now. One day, I'll be the lead in a Broadway musical and my glee club days will be a thing of the past. At least I hope so, anyway._

_I am very close to my family. For about eight years, my dad was all I had, so we became very close. He's very accepting of my sexuality, which is one of the many things about him that I love. He's the best dad I could've asked for. I think Cinderella would beg to differ about step-parents being better than your biological parents. Haha. She seemed to have a hard time getting along with her step-mom. Rachel and Finn… they're okay. Maybe it has to do with the fact that Rachel's always been in love with Finn and he admitted his feelings to her around the time I was starting to get over him. (Yes. I did used to have crush on Finn, and it's an embarrassing time to look back on.) I wasn't best friends with Rachel at that time either. By the time he became my brother, he and Rachel had been together for a while, and then Rachel and I became close. I guess long story short, I think of Finn and Rachel as two friends who are dating and not so much my best friend dating my brother. I bet you transferred to an all-boys school so that you would be around attractive males all day, didn't you? One of them was bound to be gay._

_What you said about meeting the person you're meant to be with… I think you took the words right out of my mouth. You'll just have this feeling, right? You'll just _know_ it's them. No matter how long you've known each other, whether it be a couple days or a couple years, it'll just feel _right_ when you're with them. You'll just feel at ease. At least that's how I hope it will be. It seems much easier that some of the other possibilities. I obviously haven't met that person yet, and if I have, I haven't gotten the chance to feel that with them._

_Blaine, did you ever think that Wanda may be pregnant? Or that you're just imagining things? I mean, you did just tell me your fish have self-esteem problems because they're "round." But it's settled. When I get back, I'm going to your place to meet Cosmo and Wanda, okay? I'll bring you back to my place to meet Smokey when I know Rachel is gone (You really don't want to meet Rachel. She insists you're some guy I met on an online dating site or something. Don't ask me how she got that idea.). You have to promise me that you'll hand Smokey over and get some fresh air if you're starting to feel allergic. Other than that, he loves new people._

_And, Blaine? You were rambling in your last paragraph. But don't worry. I find you adorable as well. As for tonight, I'm cutting this email a little shorter because I need to get ready for it. Even if Mercedes _does_ try to set me up, I'm not going to accept it. I'm happy with the way things are right now and short of the guy sporting a big tattoo saying "Pick me! I'm your one true soul mate!" I'm not going to like him in that way._

_AH! My phone is ringing now. It's probably Mercedes wanting to know where I am (Yeah, I decided to email you back now rather than later, but it's made me a bit late. It's all been worth it though.). I'll talk to you later, and don't worry. I'll email you back as soon as I get home._

_If you're asleep before I talk to you again, goodnight and sweet dreams!_

_Kurt_

_P.S. Thank you. I'll try my best, though I feel like having someone like you here for moral support would make this evening a little bit easier._

Kurt shut down his computer and finished getting ready to go out with Mercedes. He didn't know why he suddenly wished Blaine, someone who should still be considered a stranger, would be there with him.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before Blaine noticed he had a new email. He'd been checking it compulsively the entire day, after all. Maybe he was getting too attached too fast. He'd only <em>really<em> met Kurt the day before, but he was lonely. At first, he had only reached out so that he would have a partner who seemed quiet and wouldn't require a lot of interaction. What he hadn't realized is how comfortable he would feel talking Kurt. Blaine was shy. He only had a few friends in New York and didn't speak with too many people. He didn't like talking about himself. Kurt seemed to change that. It was like Kurt was meant to run into him before class. It was like Kurt was meant to be the last remaining student in the class room. It was like Kurt was meant to be more than his silly partner. For some reason, he felt the need to tell Kurt all about himself. He already felt like he'd known Kurt for years and a part of him thought about the ease in which they communicated. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe some external power somehow placed them together because they were meant for each other. Blaine wasn't afraid to say exactly what was on his mind, even when he felt he was being too forward. And that is why he found himself replying to Kurt that Friday night, telling him things he'd vowed to never discuss again.

_Mr. Hummel,_

_I'm Mr. Anderson now? How formal. I don't really want to replace you, you know. Quite the opposite, actually. I think I'd like to keep you around longer than the duration of this project. Maybe I'll start sending paper airplanes your way when I see you around campus as well if you like them so much ;) I have a few video editing programs, and you seem like a creative person. I think we could both use each other during this project._

_YOU ARE SCREAMING AT ME RIGHT NOW, AREN'T YOU? Haha. BUT I KNOW, RIGHT? Sorry, I just can't contain my excitement. Thanks for being so supportive. I still can't believe it's happening. It's like for once in my life, everything is working out like I want it to. Cross your fingers that I'll get the internship! The interview isn't set until the middle of April since it's a summer internship, but I'd love to have your help picking out an outfit. Maybe we can do that when you come see Cosmo and Wanda? Don't be jealous of me, though. Your time will come when you're least expecting it, and I want to be there front and center._

_Sunday night would work great. I'll see you at 7:30! :)_

_Friends. Great. I'm glad. And don't worry about running into me. It all seemed to work out in the end, don't you think? Maybe things happen for a reason._

_I just don't seem to enjoy musicals as much as I used to. Don't get me wrong, I think they're great, and the idea of telling a story through music _is_ a great idea. I guess I just sort of grew out of that phase in my life. But like I said before; the moment you're up on that stage, I'll make an exception. You… you were that soprano though? Damn. I really should've listened to them. I mean, just because I would've met you sooner… so that I would've had another friend in New York is all. I wish I could have heard you sing. I bet you have a beautiful voice. I still can't believe _you_ are the one they were always talking about. Small, small world._

_Your dad seems like the kind of dad that everyone should have. My dad isn't like that, though he's still decent. He isn't totally in love with my sexuality, and I know there are times when he wished I was straight so everything was "easy," but he's a good guy. He's really been there these past couple of years and that's all I can really ask for, I guess. Cinderella met her prince, though, and it all worked out fine for her in the end. Wouldn't you want to go through a few rough times if it meant finding the person you were going to spend the rest of your life with? You were in love with your brother? Sorry. Give me a minute to compose myself. Jk. I know I shouldn't laugh at something like that, it's just the way you worded it. It's kind of funny to think about when I know how things turned out. I once serenaded a guy in a Gap store on Valentine's Day. He wasn't impressed and it caused him to get fired, so trust me. I know humiliation._

_I actually had a pretty big reason for transferring to Dalton. I... it was right after I came out. I had asked a guy to a dance, and while we were waiting for our parents to pick us up, we got beat up. It… it was pretty bad. Actually, it was terrible. A lot changed that night and it was the lowest point in my life. I had a hard time dealing with the injuries and the aftermath of what had happened. I was depressed. I knew I couldn't go back to that school. I couldn't deal with the people there; their constant whispers behind my back and the looks of pity in their eyes. I had to leave, so I went to Dalton. I… this isn't something I like to talk about. I don't usually bring it up, but for some reason, I find myself wanting to tell you everything. So here I am. I… there's more to the story. Quite a bit more, but it's something I'd rather tell you in person. I'd rather be able to look into your eyes when you find out the extent of what happened._

_But anyway, enough of that. WANDA IS NOT PREGNANT! I am not ready for that. Okay, I might become emotional at the thought of my children having their _own_ children. They're still so young! Like I said before, Wanda and Cosmo are just well-fed. Besides, Cosmo is a boy (at least that's what the lady at the pet store told me) so he can't be pregnant. I am looking forward to you meeting them, though. Maybe you can do that the Monday after you get back or something and then the next day, I can meet Smokey! I almost want to meet Rachel, too. I mean, is she really as crazy as she sounds? I promise to take a break from Smokey if I feel like I can no longer breathe. Deal?_

_You find me adorable?_

_Really?_

_Adorable how?_

_In a sick puppy kind of way?_

_Or a sexy man kind of way?_

_Or a mix? I'm a mix, aren't I Kurt?_

_Sorry, I'm just messing with you. I'll just let you go enjoy your "not a date" now. I'll most likely be awake when you get back, but thanks for the kind words. If I go to bed before replying again, I hope you have a wonderful night as well!_

_Blaine_

_P.S. Well, next time you're set up on a date in New York, I'll be happy to join you and help you out :)_

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the Library the Sunday he got back as he and Blaine had planned. They had continued emailing each other multiple times a day and even exchanged phone numbers so they could text when they were out. Kurt was amazed at how close he and Blaine seemed to be getting, and in a way, he didn't know how to feel about it. He didn't know how to feel about <em>Blaine<em>. Their emails and texts had been flirty and fun. They were light and happy on some days, and other days they would get into conversations that were a little more personal. After Blaine told Kurt about being beaten up, he felt like there wasn't anything else he had to hide. Kurt felt the same way. They confided in each other, not only about the ups and downs of being an out gay teen, but in other aspects of their life as well; things that they were shy or scared to talk about with anyone else.

Had someone told Kurt two weeks ago that someone would come into his life and break down every wall he kept up, he wouldn't have believed them. If they had said he would meet someone who would make him finally believe he was meant to fall in love, he would've laughed and walked away. But not now. Now Kurt was afraid he _was_ going to fall in love with Blaine even after only a short week of knowing him.

Kurt pushed open the glass door of the third floor and walked inside. He immediately spotted Blaine making his way towards the entrance and moved to meet him somewhere in the middle. When he opened his mouth to say something, Blaine put a finger over his lips and pointed towards a sign. "Shhhh." Kurt followed Blaine's finger to read the "quiet floor" sign pasted on the wall. Kurt began to wonder how they were possibly going to work on a project together if they weren't even permitted to speak.

He trusted that Blaine knew what he was doing and followed him back into the corner of the library were there were a few rows of couches lined up. Kurt saw that Blaine had already set his computer up on the coffee table and a few notebooks were tossed on the couch. Once Blaine moved his stuff out of the way, he sat down and motioned for Kurt to take the spot next to him. "Sit?" he asked.

Kurt nodded and sat down next to Blaine, probably a little too close, but Blaine didn't seem to notice. That or he didn't care. Kurt could feel their arms brush against one another as Blaine reached forward to pull his laptop onto his lap and leaned back into the couch. Kurt made himself comfortable as well and turned so that he was slightly facing Blaine, making it easier to see the screen.

Blaine pulled out his phone and sent a quick text, one Kurt realized was meant for him as soon as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

**Sorry about the quiet floor. I forgot you weren't allowed to talk until I got here, and the second floor is pretty packed. We can work on this through texts? See how great our communication can be without speaking?**

Kurt didn't reply. Instead, he looked at Blaine and nodded, and they held each other's eyes a bit too long. Both of them started blushing and turned their focus back to the job in front of them.

They spend the next hour figuring out plans—mostly outlining the content and creating a basic video which would allow them to easily add things in as they needed. By the time Blaine shut his computer off and closed the lid, Kurt's head had found its way onto Blaine's shoulder, something that neither one of them seemed to mind much. Blaine leaned forward just enough to place is computer on the table and shifted to wrap an arm around Kurt, who had begun to yawn.

"Tired?" he asked.

Kurt nodded and looked up to Blaine. He wanted to talk to Blaine. He wanted to finally have a conversation that didn't involve typing or texting, but that seemed nearly impossibly where they were. He debated whether or not he should ask Blaine if they could go somewhere else, but as the warm arm around him tightened, he decided what he had was better than nothing.

Without giving it a second though, Blaine leaned forward and pressed their lips together, both shocking Kurt and making him melt into Blaine's embrace. Kissing Blaine was like having a blanket wrapped around you on a cold day. It was both warm and soft and sent shivers through his entire body.

When Blaine pulled away he was almost worried. He should've asked for permission first. He shouldn't have kissed him without knowing how he felt. Blaine looked at Kurt, studying him for any regret. After finding none he smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again, almost forgetting they were in the middle of the library.

_I've been wanting to do that all night_, Blaine mouthed.

"Me too," Kurt whispered.

When Blaine pulled out his cell phone again, Kurt couldn't stop the disappointment from showing on his face. But rather than sending the text, Blaine typed a few sentences and held his phone up for Kurt to read.

**I need to get going, but can we meet at the coffee shop on campus tomorrow afternoon around 3:00?**

Kurt nodded with a smile.

**Can I kiss you again right now before I leave?**

Kurt didn't reply; he kissed Blaine himself. After a few minutes of shared kisses, smiles, and quiet murmurs, Blaine stood up and pulled Kurt into a hug before leaving.

Kurt walked into the library that night thinking about the project he had to do, the things he had done over break, and the busy week he had ahead of him; Kurt walked out of the library that night with nothing more than the feeling of Blaine's lips against his and his beautiful face on his mind.

* * *

><p>Kurt texted Blaine a few times that night, but their kiss was never mentioned. The next day in class, they sat in the same seats as they did before break. Blaine didn't make an effort to talk to him before class and rushed out afterwards. Kurt didn't know what to think about it all, but he decided not to worry about it until he had a real reason to worry. Maybe Blaine was just busy during the day.<p>

He made his way towards the coffee shop as planned, hoping they would finally have a real conversation. No distance separating them, no airplanes (no matter how adorable Kurt found Blaine's introduction), no quiet floors. It was a coffee shop. Somewhere they could talk and be themselves.

Kurt walked through the front doors, the strong aroma of coffee filling his nose, and looked around the room to find Blaine. He spotted the other boy in the corner, head buried in a book and headphones in his ears. Kurt walked up to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't frighten him. When Blaine looked up with a smile, Kurt sat down in front of him.

"Hello," Blaine grinned. Kurt instantly relaxed when Blaine leaned over and quickly kissed him.

"Hey, yourself." Kurt leaned over the table and kissed him again. "What are you listening to?" He noticed Blaine staring at his lips as he spoke, and he had to resist the urge to lean forward and place them together again.

Blaine reached up, took the ear buds out, and handed them to Kurt. Kurt placed them in his ears and waited to hear what was being played. It was silent. He couldn't hear anything. He was getting ready to ask Blaine to start the song over, when Blaine reached up with his hands, making sure Kurt was looking before signing "I have something to tell you."

Kurt froze, his hand on the ear bud in his right ear, and his gaze was fixed on Blaine's eyes. Blaine didn't make an effort to say or sign anything more. Not until Kurt placed his hands in his lap. Blaine slid his chair around the table and faced Kurt, picking up his hands and holding them before placing them over his heart. "Kurt," he said.

Kurt looked away as a tear fell down his cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?" It took him a few seconds to realize that Blaine couldn't hear him. Blaine didn't know what he'd said. Suddenly, it all fell into place. The way he simply smiled when Kurt had run into him that Friday afternoon. Why he hadn't noticed that Kurt's voice was higher than most guys'. The conversation they had through a paper plane despite the fact that they were sitting fifteen feet away from one another in an empty room. The reason Blaine had stopped going to musicals. Why it would've been difficult for him to join the warblers. The way he had said he wished he could hear Kurt sing, as if he never would. The excuse of studying on the quiet floor of the library where they weren't allowed to talk. How Blaine never said more than a word or two at a time. The way he always looked at Kurt's lips the few times they were allowed to speak. Even the translator in the classroom that Kurt had never thought much about came to his mind.

Blaine squeezed his hand tighter, but didn't ask Kurt what he'd said. They sat there in silence until Kurt gained the strength to look up again. Neither one of them knew what to say. Kurt didn't feel right speaking, not when Blaine couldn't see him, and Blaine knew it was pointless signing.

Without any warning, Kurt tore his hands away from Blaine and stood up, not bothering pushing his chair in before leaving. He tuned out the sound of Blaine calling his name as he walked out into the warm spring air. He pulled out his phone and called the one person who had always been there when he needed him.

"Hello?" the person on the other line was eager to answer the phone.

"Dad, I need you to help me find every book you can on American Sign Language."

"W-why?" His dad's tone instantly changed.

"I've fallen in love with a man who can't even hear me say those three words."

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine waited for an email that never came. He waited for a text that never came. He waited for anything to show him that he hadn't screwed things up with Kurt. He could understand If Kurt was mad. Blaine hadn't told him about the one thing that made him who he was. He and Kurt had trust. They had a pact. They told each other everything. Except they didn't. Except Blaine couldn't bring himself to write the words he needed to say and now he was afraid he had broken the trust he had with Kurt.<p>

He looked for Kurt that class in Wednesday, but he wasn't there. It wasn't like Kurt to skip so his absence worried him. Blaine decided if he hadn't talked to Kurt by Friday, he would text him. Friday came and Kurt was missing from class again.

Blaine walked out of the classroom and began making his way down the hall when a hand pulled him around the corner. Before he had a chance to see who it was, he felt a pair of soft lips kissing his, and in that moment, he just _knew_ who it was. He pulled back to look into Kurt's eyes, happy to see the other boy smiling back at him. Maybe he wasn't mad after all.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

Kurt wiped them away and Blaine leaned into his touch. "Hey, don't."

They kissed again in the middle of the hall as if they were completely unaware of the chaos surrounding them.

Kurt brought Blaine's eyes to his face before speaking. "I'm sorry I ran out the other day. I shouldn't have done that." He spoke as clearly as possibly so Blaine could read his lips.

"No, Kurt, I am." When Blaine spoke, Kurt could hear the way Blaine's words were articulated differently. The way they seemed to slur together. The way they were a bit difficult to understand. "W-Where… where were you this week?"

Blaine couldn't hold the tears in anymore when Kurt began to sign the sentence he'd perfected. "I went home to Lima and have been learning sign." Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and buried his face in the crook of his neck, letting his tears soak the collar of Kurt's shirt.

Kurt led them over to a bench along the wall and sat down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine." He kissed Kurt again because he never wanted to stop. He was too happy to have Kurt. They hadn't discussed what they were, but they didn't need to discuss it. What they had was clearly something special. Apart from his closest friends at Dalton and his family, no one had ever gone out of their way to learn to sign. Especially not someone who he'd just met a few weeks earlier. "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "I just… I wish you would have told me."

They looked up as the translator—the same one that was their class every week—walked up to Blaine. He began frantically signing something that Kurt couldn't understand, and all Blaine did was continuously shake his head.

"No," Blaine protested. There was a little more signing before Blaine spoke again. "Just go, okay? I want to talk to Kurt by myself. I can _do_ this. I can _understand_ him without you being here translating for me, okay? I don't want you _here_ anymore. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of the constant pity that people have for me when they see you. I'm tired of not being able to have a private conversation because you're there as well. I just want to live my life the same as I did five years ago before anything happened, okay? You can be there when I need you to be; when I _want_ you to be. Until then, please let me be alone with Kurt. I'll be fine."

Kurt was surprised at how well Blaine was actually able to speak. He knew the majority of deaf people couldn't speak very well, if they even chose to speak at all. Based on what Blaine had just said, though, Kurt had a feeling there was a time when Blaine could hear the birds chirping outside the window and the beautiful music surrounding him.

The translator left without another word, not even looking back as Blaine started speaking.

"I'm going to tell you what happened, and I just want you to listen. I want you to do what I can't, but if there is any part of it that you can't understand, I want you to tell me by making this sign, okay?" Blaine lifted Kurt's hands up to form a sort of T shape. "This means again."

"Again," Kurt repeated and nodded while making the sign.

Blaine took a deep breath and began. "There was a time when I would have been able to hear your voice. I wish I could now, and all I can hope is that someday, I _will_ be able to hear again. Somehow. You remember when I said I was attacked? How hard it was to deal with the outcome and the depression I went through? I… the guys who attacked us beat us up pretty bad. They ended up repeatedly punching us in the side of our face and slamming our head against the concrete. In the end, they ended up rupturing my eardrums. At first, we thought it was just my right one, but later they found the left one to be permanently damaged as well. So now, I can't hear at all."

Kurt didn't say a word. He focused on Blaine, showing him that there wasn't anything else he wanted to be doing more in that moment than listen to him speak. "At first, I could speak the same as I had before the accident, but then my speech slowly started to suffer. The longer I go without hearing, the harder it's going to become for people to understand me. I… I just want you to know that. Before you decide that you still want to be friends, I want you to know that the time may come when I can't even talk to you like this."

"I don't want to just be your friend, Blaine." Kurt reached up and cupped Blaine's face. "I'm learning sign for you, you know. I don't care if you never hear my voice or if I eventually can't talk to you like this." He had to remind himself to speak slowly and clearly for Blaine. "Besides, verbal communication is overrated." He leaned back against the wall and Blaine started to laugh.

Kurt took a deep breath as his mind fought his heart over whether or not he should continue. In the end, his heart won. His heart would always win, because he didn't want to fight with it anymore. His heart belonged to Blaine, and that's all that mattered to him.

_I love you_, he signed, not taking his eyes away from Blaine.

Kurt had always believed that the first time a boy told him he loved him, he'd hear it and his heart would flutter a thousand miles an hour. He always thought he would love the way it sounded and nothing in the world could be better. But he had been wrong. Because in that moment, nothing had ever meant more to him than seeing Blaine sign _I love you, too_.

Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's, allowing his tongue to trail along his lower lip. Blaine sighed in contentment as he pulled Kurt closer. There was so doubt that Kurt and Blaine were the happiest they'd ever been.

"So, what now?" Kurt asked when they pulled away. He had to ignore the way Blaine was studying his lips or he'd never stop kissing him.

"You get a sign name," Blaine spoke and signed simultaneously, "because you're my boyfriend and I'm in love with you."

Kurt grinned from ear to ear when Blaine confirmed what he'd hope they were. Boyfriends. Kurt finally had a boyfriend, and not just any boyfriend. A boyfriend whom he cared for more than anything and one who trusted him with everything he had. It was everything Kurt had ever wanted.

Blaine picked Kurt's hands up again and made a sign, placing it over Kurt's heart. "This is your sign name."

Kurt looked down at his hands. "Why?"

"Because if you move your hands to your shoulder, that's my sign name. Move them to your heart, and that's where I'll always be. Right there with you."

Kurt could feel the tears filling his eyes again. Somehow, in a matter of a few short weeks, Blaine had become everything to him.

Blaine stood. "Come on. We've got a project to work on." A project that they would later find out they'd won. "I promise to both speak_ and_ sign, so you can learn a little easier, okay?" He held out his hand which Kurt gladly took. The two of them walked out of the building with a new sense of hope for their futures.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I'd love if you would review :)<strong>


End file.
